


what a pretty duet we must make

by lionheartedgirl



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: (Klaus and Caroline meet a different way), AU, F/M, Ficlet, minor character deaths (alternate realities and all)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/pseuds/lionheartedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He sees her in the place he was born in. In the place he was made and remade. Chasing after ghosts with the same face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a pretty duet we must make

He sees her in the place he was born in. In the place he was made and remade. Chasing after ghosts with the same face. 

(There was once a doppelganger here, brown hair and big eyes and a high ponytail. Now there is just a girl in a grave next to her parents and scattered family members left behind. None that look like her. None that look like Katarina or Tatia before her.)

It was not the plan. 

This was not the plan. 

He should have his doppelganger, should be breaking his curse, he should not have to wait another five hundred years just for the world to screw him over again. It had a habit of doing that. Klaus was rather tired of it. 

But he sees her through the fog of it all. Porcelain skin and bright red lips and golden hair.

He sees her and he wants her. 

And what Klaus wants he gets. 

 

\--

 

He has her in his bed, in his white linens, covering parts of her from him. Taunting him and allowing him everything he could want. 

He nips down her body, his teeth never breaking her vampire flesh. But in the back of his mind, Klaus thinks someday they will. 

A ridiculous thought. 

Klaus will never likely see her again after that night and if he does he will not remember her. She will be just like all the others. 

Except she isn’t. Not entirely. 

Her name is Caroline and it rolls off his tongue as she sucks on his flesh, as she brings him closer to her body. As she wraps her body around his. As she brings them together, makes them one, and she purrs in his ear. 

This is not about love. But it is something more. His mind can’t help but think that. 

 

\--

 

“How old are you?” He asks, his fingers humming down her back. 

Her face is buried in the pillow below her and she sighs a little in happiness, in thought, in want. 

“Seventeen.” Caroline says, “Eternally seventeen.”

There is a mocking smile on her face, a bitterness underneath it, showing what red lips hide. 

“How old are you?” He repeats.

“Twenty-five.” She says, “A baby I’m sure compared to you. However old you are. I always attract the older ones. And the young ones never last long in this town. They die too easily. Too quickly.”

“And how did you survive this town?”

She laughs, and is bitter again, hiding behind the sheen of her smile, hiding behind a light he wishes he possessed. He wonders how much of it is real. It’s a puzzle, a mystery. 

Caroline is a puzzle. A mystery. A chase for answers. 

“Haven’t you noticed, I’m dead,” Caroline tells him, “No one survives this town, they just live long enough to die in it.”

“Then why are you here?”

“You caught me on one of the few days I come to visit.” She says. 

 

\--

 

She leaves. 

Her hair rumpled, her lips plumped, and she is beautiful. 

Klaus has kissed his way down her porcelain body, branding it as his own. Has soaked it all up to draw, to paint, to remake over and over, and claim as his own. 

And he will. 

They will pass, one night of golden hair resting on his chest and a smile that he has never seen directed at himself before, they will pass as just one night. 

But he’ll make it his forever. 

He will paint it that way. 

Sketch it that way.

He will tell the story of the broken man and the golden angel who saved him for one night. He will tell the story of a girl, who wasn’t a girl at all, who made him want to stay. He will tell stories of their adventures. 

White sheets, red lips, golden hair, and porcelain skin. 

Klaus will make her more eternal than being a vampire ever could.


End file.
